


Down These Three Alleys

by kangeiko



Series: Babylon 5 poetry collection (my early fic) [5]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-21
Updated: 1998-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans were not the only ones with propaganda during the Shadow war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down These Three Alleys

Down these three alleys of shame  
Walk three men – strong men,  
Weak men, men without shame.

Down these three alleys they walk  
And never shall they meet –  
Never pause in their anger to talk.

Down these three alleys of shame  
Walk three men casting about  
For a scapegoat to blame.

Down these three alleys they'll search  
For an innocent to sacrifice  
For God, Sin, Mankind and Church.

Down these three alleys of shame  
Walk three men deaf to the screams  
Of those they broke to tame –

Down these three alleys, walking abreast  
They ignored pleas for help and for mercy –  
In their crusade there could be no rest.

Down these three alleys of shame  
Walk three men – half men, almost men,  
Not really men: deaf, blind and lame.

Down these three alleys they crawl  
On their hands and feet. Oblivious,  
They believe they're standing tall.

Down these three alleys of shame  
Walk three men talking of a 'cause' –  
A goal, a calling, a noble aim.

Down these three alleys a child cannot last –  
Not with the burning and lynching  
And all things ignored in the wake of the blast.

Down these three alleys of shame  
Male can be female and female, male.  
Species to prophecy does not pertain.

Down these three alleys walk these heroic three –  
Ignorant of the future, the past and the now:  
The one who was, the one who is, and the one who will be.

*

fin


End file.
